warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Lecta
| elemental damage = 45.0 | crit chance = 5.0 | crit damage = 1.5 | attack rate = 1.0 | jump physical damage = 90.0 | jump impact damage = 5.25 | jump puncture damage = 5.25 | jump slash damage = 24.5 | jump elemental damage type = | jump elemental damage = | jump crit chance = | jump crit damage = | slam physical damage = | slam impact damage = | slam puncture damage = | slam slash damage = | slam elemental damage type = | slam elemental damage = 25.0 | slam radius = 5 | slide physical damage = 96.0 | slide impact damage = 11.25 | slide puncture damage = 11.25 | slide slash damage = 52.5 | slide elemental damage type = | slide elemental damage = | slide crit chance = | slide crit damage = | finisher damage = 75.0 | max targets = 5 | cleave radius = 0.25 | conclave = 30 | polarities = | stancemod = Burning Wasp Coiling Viper | stance = | notes = | introduced = Update 11.0 }} The Lecta is a Corpus-made electric whip added in Update 11.0. Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *One of two highest base Status Chance among single-handed melee weapons, the other one being Nami Solo. *Innate damage – effective against Robotic and Machine enemies. **Electric is a versatile damage type, combining for , and . *Very good range. *Decent attack speed. *Jump attack knocks down enemies. *Can hit multiple enemies with normal attacks. *Third melee attack has better range than any other melee weapon attack. *Has 100% Proc Chance on the third attack when holding melee weapon. *Stance slot has a polarity, matching the Burning Wasp stance. *Possesses momentum during regular swings, which resists interruption such as stagger or knockdown. Disadvantages: *Slam attack radius is relatively small. * damage suffers reduction versus Alloy Armor. *Damage cannot be increased with physical damage mods. *Awkward attack animations; as a result, is hard to hit with up close. *Low critical chance. Tips *The Lecta is depicted as a longer variant to the Prova, due to its lengthy cable attached to the actual baton on its second end, while the handle at the first. This allows a wider hit capability, and will benefit more from the Reach mod. Notes *This weapon supports the ability to "copter". * This weapon seems to have an increased chance to proc on the third attack in the default stance combo. (Needs further testing) *With maxed rank dual-stat event mods Virulent Scourge, Voltaic Strike, Volcanic Edge and Vicious Frost the Lecta can achieve a status chance of 85%. Adding Melee Prowess increases this to 88.75%. **Combining the above with Enduring Strike will result in a 103.75% status chance during channeling. Trivia *This is the first Whip-type weapon ever released, as of Update 11.0.0. *It would seem that this weapon is deemed the successor to the Prova electric baton. Bugs *In some cases after getting up or landing, the whip may fail to extend during the next attack. * When in the Dojo the whip stretches out, looking like a staff. (Fixed) *As of 11.0.2, stealth assassinations will sometimes stab the entire weapon through the target like a sword, rather than the correct strangulation animation. (Fixed) *Adding Fury or Berserker to this weapon will significantly reduce its melee range. (Fixed) Media Warframe Lecta Warframe - Gameplay & Information Lecta (Whip) Skins DazzleLectra.png|Shock Camo Lecta See also *Prova, the Clan-based baton predecessor of the weapon. *Scoliac, Infested based whip. *Atterax, Grineer whip. *Plasma Sword, Electricity based sword. *Serro, Electricity based polearm. de:Lecta Category:Weapons Category:Melee Weapons Category:Whip Category:Corpus Category:Electricity Damage Category:Update 11